life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Daughter
Daughter é uma banda indie inglesa neo-folk, aclamada pela crítica e premiada, o qual, compôs a trilha original para Life is Strange: Before the StormArtigo da Wikipédia. A banda é formada pela vocalista e escritora Elena Tonra, pelo baixista Igor Haefeli e pelo baterista Remi Aguilella. thumb|center|Esquerda: Igor Haefeli Centro: Elena Tonra Direita: Remi Aguilella Um álbum autônomo denominado "Music from Before the Storm" foi elaborado pela banda e lançado em 1 de Setembro de 2017, um dia após o lançamento do primeiro episódioAnúncio dos compositores do jogo (8 de Agosto de 2017). O primeiro single promocional lançado da música "Burn It Down" foi lançada em 8 de Agosto de 2017. Sobre No Reddit AMA (AMA — Ask me Anything, em português "Pergunte-me o que quiser") em Agosto de 2017, o co-diretor do jogo Chris Floyd explicou que o time de desenvolvimento "ouviu dezenas de faixas", procurando músicas o qual seria: #Capturar o espirito rebelde de Chloe #Destacar bem as cenas mais impactantes da nossa história Nesse processo, eles gravitaram constantemente em torno da música — rica, bonita e emocional da banda, o que nos levou a pedir que fornecessem nossa pontuação.Post do Reddit AMA (em inglês) A trilha sonora de Daughter significa que a seria a chave para falar da história emocional do jogo, focando principalmente a protagonista Chloe Price, a âncora da temática para a processo de criação. Jon Brooke da Square Enix, explicou que "Life is Strange é um jogo que evoca muito a emoção nas pessoas, e ao lado de uma grande narrativa e caracterização, música desempenha um papel importante." acrescentando que é por isso que o desenvolvedor escolheu a banda indie Daughter para criar a música do jogo.Assista: A trilha sonora de Life is Strange: Before the Storm (em inglês) Compondo e escrevendo a trilha original para o video game é o primeiro projeto deste tipo para a banda. No momento em que foram abordados, eles não sabiam nada sobre o Life is Strange mas ao começarem a conhecer mais sobre o jogo, eles sentiram que realmente combinava com eles. "Esta é uma história que realmente ressoa o que nós falamos sobre a nossa música," comenta Elena. "É baseado na realidade, e a experiência humana, as coisas principais com as quais todos nos relacionamos. Chloe é uma pessoa real, retratando experiências relacionáveis."Marcando com Chloe: A trilha sonora de Daughter para Life is Strange: Before the Storm (em inglês) (29 de Agosto de 2017) Elena explica que eles, "Adoraram a história na primeira leitura enquanto se concentra em personagens femininos realistas, que são emocionais, inteligentes, sensiveis e fodas em medida igual. Eu acho que os personagens realmente inspiraram as paisagens sonoras que criamos". A banda trabalhou de roteiros e obras conceituais fornecidas pela Deck Nine, ao lado das referências do filme que inspiraram cenas particulares "Eles queriam manter a atmosfera do primeiro jogo," comentou Igor, "Mas com o tom mudado um pouco, pois você agora está jogando como Chloe, não como Max, e essa personalidade mais explosiva e impetuosa." O processo de gravação da Daughter, com sua banda completa com o baterista Remi Aguilella, levou cerca de três meses — menos tempo do que gastariam em seus próprios álbuns. "Independentemente de como essas músicas deveriam ser usadas no jogo, queríamos que elas pudessem ficar propriamente só", diz Igor. "Nós queriamos que isso fose algo que as pessoas que não estavam jogando o jogo, também poderiam gostar. E fomos encorajaados a seguir nossa intuição, também — a Deck Nine venho até nós porque gostava do que já estivéssesmos fazendo, nos registros anteriores". A banda trabalhou quase sem parar no primeiro semestre de 2017, escrevendo e gravando a composição com Tonra e Haefeli conectados em um estúdio alugado, enquanto o baterista Remi Aguilella gravou suas partes de sua base em Portland, OR. Assista o Trio da Banda Daughter, criando a música para Life is Strange: Before the Storm (em inglês)(9 de Agosto de 2017) "Existem algumas músicas nas quais eu comecei a escrever a partir da perspectiva da personagem principal Chloe e lentamente me encontrando, transformando a música em uma das minhas próprias memórias quando adolescente ou falando sobre seu sofrimento e relacionando isso a alguém, me faz me sentir terrível." Tonra diz Billboard. "Eu chegaria ao fim da música e pensaria 'Oh querido. Eu estou falando sobre essa pessoa novamente' mas isso tornou uma experiência inesperadamente terapêutica." LiS EN Daughter (Traduzido desta página) Faixas destaque Faixas compostas # Glass # Burn It Down # Flaws # Hope # The Right Way Around # Witches # Departure # All I Wanted # I Can't Live Here Anymore # Dreams of William # Improve # Voices # A Hole in the Earth Faixas licenciadas * Numbers (Trailer) * No Care * Youth Curiosidades * Elena cresceu jogando video games como Zelda, o qual explica o seu trabalho na trilha sonora do jogo, representando um tipo de conexão com sua infância. Ficando animada para ter uma nova audiência que escute sua música. Banda Daughter fala sobre a música de Life is Strange Before the Storm * A música "Dreams of William" era chamada de "With Without" em algum ponto. O nome pode ser visto no anúncio da edição deluxe e o seu nome interno "Daughter-WithWithout". Fotos Daughter e Alejandro Arque no escritório da Deck Nine Games (15 de Agosto de 2017).jpg|Daughter e Alejandro Arque no escritório da Deck Nine Games em 15 de agosto de 2017.Post do Twitter por Alejandro Arque Daughteraovivo.jpg|Daughter tocando no Mellow Mocha, em Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos. Links * Twitter * Facebook * Site oficial Sites com faixas sonoras * Letras * Vagalume Video Sobre Life Is Strange Before the Storm — Por trás dos bastidores (Banda Daughter) Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB (em inglês) Revelação dos compositores do jogo Faixas compostas Daughter - "Burn It Down" Daughter - "Flaws" 'Life is Strange' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Dreams of William" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Hope" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "The Right Way Around" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Glass" 'Life is Strange Before the Storm' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Referências en:Daughter ru:Daughter Categoria:Compositores Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm